Doomed Promises
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: A one-shot about Cedric Diggory. After being dumped by Cho, he seeks comfort in his best friend and discovers his feelings for her. Rated T for Language. Written For The The Pairings and Pairings and Parings Oh My Competition, The House Quote Challenge and The Original Character Boot Camp. R&R please.


**- Doomed Promises -**

**- aimz666 -**

* * *

**Competition**: The Pairings and Pairings and Parings Oh My Competition **AND** The House Quote Challenge **AND **The Original Character Boot Camp

**Prompt: **Cedric/OC **AND **Hufflepuff: I'm just honest - Jade West (Victorious) **AND **Hope

**Word Count**: 1285

**Beta**: HollyPotter28

* * *

**The Day after the Yule Ball, 25 December 1994**

"I can't believe it," Cedric moaned as I patted his shoulder once again, "I can't believe she did it Immy." _I can. _That stupid bitch Cho Chang went through boys like underwear, he never should have gone out with her and let her use him like she did.

"You never should have gone out with her," I huffed, "You were never good enough for her, Ced, never," I said. He looked up at me and I swear I could see tears collecting in his eyes. My heart broke in two, I hated to see him like this, I'd been his best friend for seven years and known him even longer but only since last year had I realised I liked him more than just a friend. How could she do this to him? On Christmas Day of all times too! His voice almost broke when he spoke again,

"But I. She was -" he stammered.

"Was she?" I asked him, finally snapping, "Did you see yourself asking her to meet your family? Asking her to marry you? Living with her?" His eyes met mine, his face etched with confusion, "Could you?"

"I. I. I don't know."

Bingo, "The answer is no, Ced, the answer is no." He put his head into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. We remained silent for a long time, sat in the Head's Common Room away from the prying eyes of the Hufflepuff Common Room because for once it wasn't okay to be like one great big happy family, for once for Common Room didn't need to see someone cry. Especially when that someone had the whole of Hufflepuff looking up to him.

Being Head Girl had its pro's.

_"Oi! What the hell is he doing in here?!" _

And its con's. Stood in the portrait hole was Jeremy Rosier, Head Boy. One big pain in the arse and most likely to make a stupid comment.

"Bugger off Rosier," I snapped.

"You know, you're fucking unfriendly for a Hufflepuff," he snarled.

"Well, it's a good job that's not why I was sorted there. Get out of here, Rosier or I'll hex you into next week," I spat, he knew I would so he just sneered at me and disappeared up into his room. I resent the day Dumbledore decided to make him Head Boy. Honesty was the reason I was sorted into Hufflepuff, as you can see. I was so glad that he did disappear because Cedric was desperately trying not to cry.

"No."

I turned my head to Ced, an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"No, no I didn't expect that at all," he whispered, turning to me his huge grey eyes still watery and just visible under his rugged brown hair. Unexpectedly he leant forward, his lips touching tentatively to mine; and my heart fluttered but something made me move away.

"Ced, no. I won't be your bounce back girl," I breathed, it was so hard to say but completely necessary.

"You were never going to be my bounce back girl Imogen," he replied, "You were always going to be my girl."

I blushed, "I'm not going to lie, that was kind of cheesy but I really, honestly wasn't expecting that."

Luckily he smiled, "I don't know why I've not said this, give me a one chance to prove it."

"One chance," I retorted.

**Six Months Later, 24 June 1995**

"Nervous?"

I glared at Cedric, "Shitting one but that's not the point, aren't I the one supposed to be asking you that?" We were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch alone where the third and final task would be taking place. It was a warm night, Cedric claimed it was a perfect night before we left the castle and I was inclined to agree.

"Probably and right now I've never been so nervous," he said as we walked hand in hand through the grounds.

"Alas the pressures of being a Hogwarts Champion," I replied in my best Dumbledore impression.

"It's not that," Cedric said quietly, I stopped and stared at him.

"What is it then?"

"Imogen, you've been my best friend for seven years and my Girlfriend for almost seven months and I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I responded, wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"I have a horrible feeling about this task and if I don't ask you this now, I'm scared I never will." Cedric ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

"Ced?" I began to speak but he interrupted.

"Imogen Jones," his hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a small box, "Will you marry me?" I swayed on the spot as he knelt down and held out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, my mouth dropped open.

"Ced, I, I. I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"Say what's on your mind Immy," he smiled graciously up at me and a whole mess of babble ran across the forefront of my mind.

"Is this not too fast? I don't really want to get married this early," I said, "I love you Ced but marriage wasn't the first thing I wanted to do once I'd left Hogwarts."

"Don't think of it like that, please?" He held the ring a little higher, "Think of this as a promise that one day we will get married, heck, I don't want to marry straight away. I want to enter this task knowing that one day you'll be my wife, Immy, or at least that you said yes," Cedric explained. I choked back a happy sob.

"You won't die." I said, but I was sure he didn't hear me.

"I guess I should rephrase the question, Imogen, will you wear this for me as a promise that one day we'll be married?"

My mind was screaming at me to answer, "Yes, yes I will." He beamed up at me and without another word he slid the ring onto my finger. For a moment I froze before I threw my arms around him, knocking him to the ground and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I was going to marry Cedric Diggory.

**One Hour Later, Before the Third Task**

The stands were filled but the smile still hadn't completely left my face as I stood with Cedric and his parents, both whom had known that Cedric was going to ask me to marry him and both whom had given me their full blessing. There were only a few moments left before Cedric would be called to join the other champions to begin the final task; so we found the opportune moment to move away from his parents to talk.

"Are you nervous _now_?" I asked Cedric, wrapping my arms around him.

"No," he responded looking over to the other three contestants, "Do you think Potter has got a chance of winning?"

"Every chance," I said, "He's done so well so far." Cedric linked his hands behind me and rested his face in my hair, falling silent for a moment. A horn blared behind us and the champions were called to the entrance of the maze. He kissed my head and then ducked to meet my lips for one last kiss.

"Love you," I whisper before I let him go.

"I love you too," he smiled, starting to move away, "Oh, what do you reckon? Reckon I'll win?" He grinned widely and I laughed.

"I'd say there was a one in four chance of success."

He mocks being hurt but followed with a cheeky grin, "Harsh."

I wouldn't see him again until after the task, so I smiled back and retorted in a very Ravenclaw esquire way, "I'm just honest."


End file.
